Resident Evil: Do or Die Pt1 (A nightmare begins)
by Evan K. Macerda
Summary: Evan K. Macerda was a normal person living in Raccoon City with his parents until the outbreak occured and was adopted by Oswell E. Spencer. He gained abilites that he never had before and discovered 3 years after he was adopted that Oswell was using him for his experiments. Now he is an agent working for the D.S.O. and is assigned to stop "Project Rayne" from being released.


My name is Evan K. Macerda. When I was 13 years old, I was a resident of Raccoon City living with my parents and was studying

in East Raccoon Elementary. I had only a few friends there, but the best friend I had was Sherry, Sherry Birkin. A cute,

shy girl with short blonde hair and a slim build. Also the smartest girl in class. She is the daughter of 2 very intelligent

researchers and scientists: Dr. William Birkin and Dr. Annette Birkin. I befriended and admired both of her parents like they

were my own. One day, during our break, I heard screaming outside the window. Sherry was right beside me so I gave her

a pat on the shoulder."What is it?" she said."I hear people screaming outside, let's go take a peak. "I replied. She agreed

and we carefully went to the window, and we saw was the most breath taking thing I've ever seen. There was blood everywhere,

people were sinking their teeth into others' flesh and they didn't look normal. They had white eyes, they're skin was discolored

and decaying and they've lost their higher brain functions. Sherry screamed and one of them that was near us, heard her.

That thing started to go towards us and I was trembling. When I had finally come to my senses, I told Sherry to follow me and

tell a teacher to get everyone in the school to safety. So we ran as fast as we could to the faculty room and approached the

head teacher who was sitting on her chair just in front of a glass window. "Ma'am, there's something going on outside, we

have to get all of these people out of here." I said. She asked me what was wrong and I told her that people in the streets

are being attacked by cannibals. "What!? Hahahahaha! Are you serious? There's nothing going on there young man, don't

be silly." She said. "But Ma'am, we just saw people just outside the classroom screaming, they… they were being eaten by

other people that barely looked human anymore." Sherry told her in reply. Outside the window just behind her was a number

of them approaching, I was scared but not scared enough to lose my cool. "Ma'am, look behind you!" I told her. She turned

around and was shocked to see the sight of the people that have been tuned into them and was frozen in fear. I quickly

rushed to her and shook her out of it. "Let's go, Come on!" I said. So all three of us went out of the room and we told everyone

we could find to get out of the school and find a safe place to take refuge in. Sherry was contacted by her mother and was told

to go home, and I tagged along to ensure she got home safely. When we got there Annette told Sherry to get her locket from

a jewelry box. "Sherry, you need to get out of here, it's not safe for you to be here. Evan go with Sherry, Head town the the

Police Department and stay there, you'll be a lot safer. I'm counting on you to take care of her, okay?" She told us. "But mom,

wh-what about you and dad?" Sherry said in concern. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be fine. Just go to the Police Station and

stay there, and don't speak to anyone." She said. Sherry nodded her head and we went to the Police Department. Not long

after we got there, we found out that the station was already overrun by those flesh-eating freaks. I took Sherry to a place

where she would be safe, on a high place. Since they have lost their higher brain functions, I knew they would not be able to

climb. I told Sherry that I was going to get help and told her to stay where she is if she wants to live. So I left and went straight

into the armory. There was an officer there and I got his attention. He turned around with his gun pointed at me. "Don't take

another step or I'll shoot." He said. "Officer, please. My best friend and I need your help, she's somewhere in the building. I

left her to find help, please help us…" I said to him. He lowered his gun and sighed in relief. "Sorry about that kid. I thought

you were one of them. You fired a gun before?" He said. "Does a customized BB gun count?" I replied. "Good enough. Go get

a holster belt over there, grab any 2 handguns for it and get as much ammunition as you can carry." He said pointing at the

counter. "Okay." I said in reply. So I took a holster belt and wore it around my pants, grabbed a USP .45 and a VP70, got 6

magazines for both guns that I put in the sockets on the belt, and 5 each more that I put in the pouch at the back of the belt.

I also took a Mercworx Sniper Standard knife from behind the counter in case I lost all my ammo. "You sure know you stuff kid,

that's a lot of knowledge for a kid you age." He said in surprise. "I play a few shooting games" I said in reply. He chuckled.

"I'm ready, let's go" I said to him. "Sorry kid, I'm afraid I won't be coming with you." He said in reply as he showed me his arm,

he was bitten. "One of the bastards got me, I'm done for. I've seen what happens to those who get bitten, you get sick and

die within an hour and then turn into one of them a minute or two after that." He said. "Come with us, my best friend's parents

are scientists. They'll find a way to prevent you from turning into one of them. Please, don't make me face them on my own!"

I told him. "No kid, there is nothing you can do for me. Listen, you got yourself here without a weapon, then you can make it

out alive with two handguns. Go, your best friend needs you." He said in reply. As he said those words, tears rode down my

face. I loaded both the guns, went outside the room, and hurried back to Sherry. Those things that lurked the halls on my way

to the armory were dead on my way back. When I got back to where Sherry was, she was gone. I thought they got her until I

heard footsteps at the far end of the hall, so I took a peek and saw Sherry with a woman having brown hair and wearing clothes

that somewhat looks like a biker outfit. She looked like she could take care of Sherry better than I can so I left the hall to the

opposite direction. That was the last time I've heard or seen Sherry. Nearly three hours have past and I've taken down about

13 of those monsters and I'm still looking for a place to hole up and rest a bit. But I collapsed on the street, I felt weak and

started to lose hope. Two men in black tactical clothes wearing gasmasks with the Umbrella emblem on their uniform walked

towards me. "Take him to the president, he looks like a suitable candidate" Said one of the men. The other man carried me to

a chopper and took me to Spencer Estate, A mansion somewhere in Europe. I was taken to a man named Oswell E. Spencer,

and asked me a few questions. "What is your name young man?" Said Owsell. "Evan, Evan Macerda." I said in Reply.

"My name is Oswell E. Spencer, you will now be known as Evan M. Spencer, my son." He said. And there my name was changed

in honor of the man who saved me from the outbreak. A year after He had adopted me, I felt strange things happening to my

body. I had developed abilities unimaginable, abilities that I kept from my father. I had a heightened sense of hearing, I could

run twice as fast as ever, and my agility and flexibility was greatly heightened. I've practiced using this gift for the next 2 years

in secret. For 3 years, I had thought that my life of misery had come to an end until I overheard him in a conversation with a man

sporting blonde, slicked back hair, a black trench coat and shades. "How is the experiment going? Has he shown any results?" Said

Oswell. "I've been observing him every once in a while, he's experiencing symptoms but I haven't seen anything else." Said the

man. "It's been 3 years since the boy has been here, if I don't get results within the next 24 hours, you must get another child

and perform it on him." Said Oswell. "I understand completely" Sad the man in reply. I was devastated to find out that I was nothing

but an experiment, a tool to be used for their own benefits. I grabbed the stuff that was left of me from Raccoon City.I have been

maintaining the equipment that I took from the armory so it all looked as good as it did. I escaped Spencer Estate and flew back to

America with some money I've stolen from Oswell. 2 months after, the Government took me in and made me an Agent since they

knew I was a survivor of Raccoon City. I legally changed my name back to Evan Kenton Macerda. I was given missions, which I complete,

nothing really big until I received one that's top secret. I was assigned to Infiltrate an old Umbrella facility which is now inhabited by

a company of researchers called Kenko. They have recently been seen conducting experiments and creating Bio-Weapons. I've

received intel that people were spotted going in and out of the would be abandoned facility. My mission was to find "Project Rayne"

and destroy it before it was sent out to kill anyone and terminate Cole, the creator of Project Rayne and leader of Kenko.


End file.
